[unreadable] We are requesting funds to support travel and registration expenses for selected individuals to attend the International Lancefield Symposium on Streptococci and Streptococcal Diseases on June 22-26, 2008 in Greece. The International Symposium has been convened every three years since the 1960's and has always served as the premier venue that brings together individuals from multiple disciplines from all over the world that are united by common research interests in streptococcal diseases. In the current era, the burden of streptococcal diseases is disproportionately distributed in low- income and developing countries. Therefore, the International Symposium serves a vital function in uniting scientists, physicians and public health officials from many different countries to present the most current knowledge about streptococci (topics below) and explore innovative approaches to tackle the problems associated with diagnosis, treatment and prevention of these infections. This application addresses the need to support travel expenses for bright, young investigators from developing countries where the disease burden is high but the resources are so limited that they would not otherwise have the opportunity to attend the meeting. In the current era, the burden of streptococcal diseases is disproportionately distributed in low-income and developing countries. Therefore, the International Symposium serves a vital function in uniting scientists, physicians and public health officials from many different countries to present the most current knowledge about streptococci (topics below) and explore innovative approaches to tackle the problems associated with diagnosis, treatment and prevention of these infections. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]